Protection from the Storm
by Kira2667
Summary: The war is getting worse, not even Dumbledore can keep it completely away from Hogwarts. Aspiring Death Eaters are targeting Muggleborns, one in particular, and even James may not be able to protect her.


AN- Okay, this is my first HP fic and my third fic overall. Mega Thank You to **blue9989** who read, reviewed, and favorited my first ever fic, You Found Me. Thank you also for being the first person to ever favorite me as an author, it makes me feel special. THANK YOU!!!!!

Disclaimer- I own nothing. J.K. Rowling, genius and Killer-of-the-Favorite-Characters, owns all the stuff about Harry Potter…

which is now over…

excuse me while I go cry.

Protection from the Storm

All was silent in the dark, deserted corridor, until a small silhouette crept around the corner. A beam of moonlight fell on it to reveal a beautiful girl of medium height with flaming red hair and dazzling emerald eyes. It was Lily Evans, Seventh Year and Head Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, doing her routine patrols of the castle at about 9 o'clock. But this night would turn out to be anything but routine.

Unaware of this, Lily continued down the corridor. She was just outside the Charms classroom when she thought she heard the whisper of a cloak flapping in the wind. She whipped around but, finding nothing, shook her head and turned to finish her patrol. When she did turn however, she was met by a tall figure in a jet black cloak. Her heartbeat quickened, her eyes widened, and the air froze in her lungs. By barely turning her head, she realized that they had completely surrounded her. "Death Eaters!" she whimpered, terrified, "Unfortunately not Mudblood." The Death Eater right in front of her hissed in a silky smooth voice, "At least, not yet. But they say it's never too early to start practicing." And then her world was nothing but darkness and pain as wave after wave of invisible knives seemed to crash into her, setting her skin on fire. A harsh scream was torn from her throat, but the Death Eater's _muffliato_ spell prevented anyone from hearing it. It seemed that there was not one to help her, and tears of despair began streaming down her face. But she was wrong.

OOOoooOOO

A tall, lean figure lay stretched out on the couch with his glasses askew and his black hair even more ruffled than usual. An old, tattered piece of parchment was held loosely in his hand. James Potter, Seventh Year and Head Boy, lay sleeping in the Heads' Common Room he shared with the woman he loved, Lily Evans. Though all was silent, he jerked awake as thought someone had just screamed in his ear and scrambled around for the parchment that had fallen out of his relaxed grip. Picking it off the floor, he muttered, "I Solemnly Swear that I am up to No Good." At these words, a web of black ink lines stretched across the page, presenting him with the Marauders Map. He scanned it for the dot he'd been watching before, and spotted the one marked 'Lily Evans' walking down the Charms corridor.

As he watched her progress, he allowed his mind to wander back to the reason he'd been watching her in the first place. He was worried; the war in the Wizarding World was becoming even more violent and, even with Dumbledore watching over them, had made its way into Hogwarts. Death Eaters in training were becoming more active and had even started attacking Muggle-borns. With Lily being one of their main targets, James had stayed at her side whenever possible, and when he couldn't be there he was watching her on the Marauders Map, as he was doing now.

He was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Lily had been joined by at least 10 Death Eaters just outside the Charms classroom. He sprang up and dashed out of the Common Room, mentally kicking himself for not paying attention. He rounded the Charms corridor and shouted, "_Protego!_" The Death Eaters were forced away from Lily and rounded on him, but he was ready and shot stunning spells at them, knocking over half unconscious. The rest, not wanting to be discovered, fled back to their dormitories. James rushed forward and, with a wave of his wand, collected the wands of the fallen Death Eaters and bound them together. He then gently gathered up Lily in his arms and carried her to the hospital wing.

OOOoooOOO

Lily's eyelids felt heavy and her body had sunken into the warm feather bed. She felt safe and happy, like she hadn't a care in the world, no exams, no classes, no war…_ war._ Her eyes snapped open as she remembered the events right before she blacked out. Looking around, she recognized the hospital wing at around midnight. Her eyes came to rest on a head of messy black hair. James was sitting with his head resting on the foot of her bed facing her. Lily's eyes softened and she stroked his cheek gently, trying not to wake him. But his bright hazel eyes fluttered open and he sat up, fixing his glasses and rubbing his eyes. "Lily," he said in a deep voice, "Lily are you all right? What did they do to you?" he asked urgently with concern in his eyes. He enveloped her in a warm hug and she closed her eyes as she answered in a whisper "Cruciatus." She felt his grip on her tighten and knew he was blaming himself. "James," she said seriously, pulling away, "There's nothing you could have done. I shouldn't have been patrolling by myself. If anyone's to blame it's me." Ignoring her words, James hung his head miserably and stated, "I got there too late! I should have kept them from doing anything to you, rather than just catching them!" "By doing that you did more than I could have asked for!" Lily insisted, "I had almost given up hope when you arrived." As he looked up, she whispered in his ear, "Thank you." And gave him a light kiss on the lips.

She could tell he was surprised, but after a moment he wrapped one arm around her waist and used the other to stroke her long red hair. He deepened the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his dark hair. When they finally broke for air, James leaned his forehead against Lily's and she got lost in his hazel gaze. "I love you, Lily." He said seriously, "I just want to be with you and protect you so nothing bad ever happens to you again." She could see in his eyes that it was true. "I know James." She murmured, "I love you too." They knew it would be hard, but in their hearts, the one thing they both wanted most was to be together, providing protection from the storm of war that surrounded them.

AN- Wow, I just realized that I'm going through a really dark stage in my writing. In all three of my stories, something bad happens/is happening and someone is depressed. Maybe it's the fact that only 3 FREAKIN PEOPLE HAVE REVIEWED MY STORIES!!! I mean okay that makes 6 people all together but come on people. I just want one teensy weensy favor from you. Go to the bottom of the screen and click the pretty little purple button. Then type in the box either 'Good story.' Or 'That wasn't very good because…(list reason).' It's as simple as that, please thank you! I may even thank you personally in my next story if I really like you!

-Kira


End file.
